Pack meetings is a time for sharing
by loh122
Summary: scott just wanted to have everyone bond, have everyone get caught up. well it worked.


Melissa had just sat down at the kitchen table with the other adults when the doorbell rang, she let out a sigh as she stood "no, you sit. Ill get the door" deaton said as he stood up "thank you deaton" she replied, it had been a long day at work, only to come home to find the entire pack, plus parents in her house, her sons idea of catching everyone up to speed.

Deaton opened the door with a smile as last guests arrived "Hello chris, Allison" the girl smiled and gave the man a hug "hey Deaton" she watched as her father and the other man shook hands "come on. The kids are in the living room, adults in the kitchen" deaton said walking back into the house, the others following before going their separate ways.

Chris looked around the kitchen and found scott's mom, Melissa, talking to Deaton, his father figure and linden, stile's father. Natalie, lydia's mother, was speaking with noshiko, kira's mother, while her husband ken talked with dr. geyer, liams dad.

He found derek talking to Clarke and parrish, the former being the older sister of hayden. "Chris, glad you could finally make it. Now everyone is all here" Linden said as he stood up to greet the man, Melissa smiled brightly at linden before giving her own greeting to chris "alright how about we do introductions" she said pulling him further into the kitchen much to the amusment of the kids watching from the living room "parents are so weird" Lydia said before turning back to the conversation she was having with Allison and kira.

"alright, chris this is my coworker, Dr. alex geyer, Liams father" the men shook hands "alex, this is chris argent, Allison's father" Alex stared at the man for a moment "so you're a hunter correct?" chris nodded "are you gonna go after my son, or any of the kids?" he asked taking a step forward, chris cast a look over his shoulder at his daughter and smiled before turning back "no. we protect those who can't protect themselves" he watched as everyone let out a breath when alex nodded and stepped back, a smile on his face "good answer" chris was pretty sure he heard Melissa mumble something about men, earning a chuckle from linden.

"this is ken, kira's father. Also the new history teacher at the school." Chris smiled "nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from the kids" ken smiled "there're wonderful kids, hard workers. Between protecting this town and each other im amazed they can even get their work down but I guess things like this help" he said nodding his head toward the living room where the kids have formed smaller groups. Allison, kira and Lydia sat with a math book opened in front of them, clearly none of them paying attention to it at all.

Jackson and Isaac sat in front of the tv playing video games while malia and hayden apparently seemed to be having an arm wrestling contest. The sight he found most odd was to see scott and stiles on each side of the young beta, liam, trying to help him understand whatever subject they had in front of them.

He turned back to face the rest of the adults "these kids? Getting their work done, I can't believe it." Linden let out a loud laugh earning glances from the kids before all returned to normal "trust me, I find it hard to believe too. Stiles focuses on everything but his homework, yet he somehow gets good grades" Melissa nodded "scott too. Between being the alpha of the pack and helping his friends, working down at the animal clinic with alan. The lacrosse team, I don't know how he does it, I don't even want to do the dishes after working a double" she laughed, the others agreeing with her "alright, you already know Natalie, lydia's mom. This is noshiko, Kira's mother." Chris smiled at both of the women, both of whom returned it before going back to their conversation.

"you already know derek." Chris and derek just shared a quick nod "this is Jordan parrish, the deputy. And this is lily Clarke, haydens sister" chris smiled at the pair "nice to finally meet the one and only chris argent. I guess it's you we have to thank for our new fire power, to help with the more extreme cases" Clarke said earning another nod from chris "can never be to careful"

"of course you know peter" Melissa glared, as did everyone else in the room "of course, the former alpha who started all of this" chris smirked, peter growled "how did I start all of this?" chris saw derek take a step forward but was beat to the punch by Melissa, this women had some big guts "you started everything by biting my son you ass. IF it wasn't for you everything would have stayed the same. No hunters trying to kill our kids. No hit list. No evil ex druid trying to sacrifice us to a cut down old tree." She took a breath "but, if it wasn't for you biting my son then none of the good things would have happened either" Peter raised a brow, a confused look on his face, chris had to keep himself from laughing.

The living room had gone quiet, no doubt all the kids listening in on the conversation. A glance over his shoulder found everyone staring at them with scott, Isaac, malia, stiles and liam ready to jump in if needed. "what could possibly be good about it?" Natalie asked "well for starters. My son no longer has asthma, hes stronger and faster and uses those things to defend the people he loves and cares for." She smiled as she continued to speak "he and Allison might not have had their first romance, their first love, together, if it wasn't for the confidence he gained from being turned. He never would have met derek, the older sibling he never had but I wished he always had" she smiled at the older wolf, who turned away trying to hide the blush appearing on his face "hes protected stiles, he gave Isaac a home when he needed it. He helped malia find herself again, find a family again. He saved Jackson from becoming a monster, which would have been used to kill more innocent people." She turned to face the kids in the living room "he saved stiles from being possessed. Saved liam from falling off the roof at the hospital when they were attacked. He saved hayden, and the other chimera's from theo's evil plot. He helped kira grow and gain friendships that will last a life time." She turned back to peter "so I guess I need to thank you, even though you're a psychopath, you somehow saved the lives of these teenagers and the others in this town" peter stayed silent and turned away, most likely to keep from saying something that would get everyone mad at him. Again.

It was an hour later, everyone had calmed down and the mood had lightened up by then, even peter. Clarke, parrish, derek, alex and chris were playing a card game with Clarke cleaning them all out. Natalie and noshiko swapping stories on raising teenage daughters, with noshiko giving information she learned about banshees in her many years of living. Melissa, linden and deaton were standing by the sink drinking some wine "what are you looking at derek?" chris asked noticing how the older wolf kept switching from the game to watch over his shoulder.

Derek turned back to the table and noticed all eyes on him "it's just something I noticed. About them" he jerked his head toward the living room, he didn't bother trying to keep his voice low he knew none of the kids were paying attention, not with what he just noticed "what do you mean?" chris asked as all the adults looked into the room, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Everyone was sitting in a big circle, helping each other with school work and personal life. "it's just. Its hard to explain." He scratched his neck trying to think of what to say when peter let out a laugh "oh this is to funny" linden glared at the older man "what's so funny?" peter stopped laughing and turned his eyes back to the living room "I just realized what derek just figured out" he turned back toward the sheriff and smirked "stiles is the pack mom" the adults were silent, looking between derek and peter to see if the statement was true, to which derek nodded "my son is a pack mom?" linden asked "you do know my son is in fact a boy right? Like he has male parts?" he knew his son was weird at times but that was his son.

He's changed enough dipers and dirty cloths to know "a pack mom isn't always a female. It's a term used to describe the care giver of the pack. Usually that is a mother but sometimes it can be a guy too" derek clarified "please explain some more" linden asked, he couldn't see how his son was a pack mom.

"well ever since I met stiles he has always been protective. Of you, scott. His friends." He smiled as a memory came to mind "scott has shared a few stories about stiles. He acted more like a parent than a son" he nodded toward linden "he was always watching out for scott, keeping spare inhaler's for him" he looked toward Melissa "he even acted like a parent toward liam" he chuckled "scott told me about how one of the times, right before senior year started. They were bringing liam back home after his full moon training. Liam asked them what was at midnight and stiles said it was his bed time." Derek chuckled

"Even before that, when they first met him stiles was always acting like a parent more then a fellow teenager" he turned back to the living room "even now, he cares for them. He helped malia find her footing back in her human skin." he was silent for a moment as he watched stiles handout drinks to the others, making sure everyone was comfortable, checking on haydens work while scott stayed focused on liam.

"it's not just stiles" peter added, drawing the attention back to him, even derek looked confused "scott may be the alpha, which means his pack will come to him first with problems, that's just how it works. He is their protector and leader. He is also like a father figure" at the still confused gazes he added "mostly to his beta's. you see it more with liam" his eyes never straying from the young alpha and his beta, who had somehow ended in the scott's lap, with scott peering over the boys shoulder pointing out stuff in the book just as stiles rejoined them, placing an arm behind scott to balance himself.

The three of them together gave off the cute picture of a little family, not like siblings, it was too close for that. More like…"parents. Scott and stiles are the parents" Clarke finally said "it's like they are liams parents. Parents to the pack" peter and derek nodded "that doesn't mean liam loves you any less, alex. It just something that happens with wolves" peter shared in a rare moment of kindness "it's a good thing. It means scott and stiles will do whatever it takes to protect him, protect their pack."

"It does make sense" Deaton said with a smile "with everything that happened between scott and his own father, it's only natural he wouldn't want to be the same as him. He would want to be the kind of man that his mother could be proud of"

"ok hold up" Melissa said putting her glass down " I am way too young to be a grandmother, and they are way too young to have a child." She pouted, linden held back a laugh as he pulled the women into a hug "come on, this isn't anything new. Even when they were younger they always had each other, they always behaved the same. Just now they have more people to look after instead of each other."

He smiled "besides, I'm the same age and I don't mind haveing a grandson" he laughed when Melissa smacked his chest while the others just laughed, both adults staring at each other until Melissa smiled "fine, but if they have another one, it's your head mister. Also, no more cheesecake tonight for making me feel old" she smirked as she grabbed her wine and headed back over to alan. Linden pouted "but I love cheesecake, stiles never lets me have it unless we come over here" peter grinned "you know, technically that makes me scotts dad, which makes liam my grandson" he scratched his chin "malia is my daughter, though I'm glad she didn't follow in my footsteps" the others stared at him like he had grown two heads, which might not be far off in this town "so that would make them brother and sister. Derek would be their cousin." He nodded to himself "yeah, we're all just one big happy family "he laughed when melissa and linden sighed.

In the living room the kids were doing their best not to laugh as their friends faces burned bright red. "dude, derek just totally ratted us out" stiles grumbled, scott trying not to laugh at his best friend even though he was feeling the same "we'll we do act like the parents. I mean liam does sleep between us during thunder storms" liam's eyes flew open "I do not" he huffed, trying to remove himself from scotts lap even though it felt warm and cozy.

Scott just laughed and wrapped his arms around the young beta "it's no big deal little pup. Everyone is afraid of something." Scott said earning a huff from Jackson "I'm not" Lydia glared and smacked the boy on his chest "oh please, you nearly pissed yourself when you thought derek was gonna kill you" liam laughed at the older boy, his pack brother, blushed with embarrassment, before he could speak stiles cut him off "besides, we like having you there with us. Knowing that you're safe and happy, helps us. We worry about everyone, but you are scotts bitten beta, you have a different connection"

liam turned to face him "what about hayden, scott bit her too" he asked turning to face the girl "that's true, hayden does come to me for things but she goes to Allison and Lydia, or kira and malia more because they're women and can understand her better than I can" scott said looking toward hayden who nodded "plus I always have been a strong rebel type" she stuck out her tongue "now, let's finish this up so we can have our movie night" scott spoke up, looking to each member who nodded.

A few hours later, the adults were getting ready to head home for the night when they stopped at the site before them.

They found the group curled up on the floor covered in blankets, asleep. Melissa thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Kira, Lydia and Allison were snuggled together on one side, malia and hayden on the other. Towards the bottom of the group, Isaac and Jackson lay stretched out, as if to form a wall. Between them all though, was something that made a smile grow on her face.

It also proved what they had been talking about earlier. In the center scott and stiles lay asleep, an arm under each other's head's like pillows, with their other arms wrapped around a sleeping liam, who had his face pressed against scotts chest, a light snoring echoed around the room.

"let them sleep, they can go home in the morning. They need their rest" Melissa said leaning back into the arms that wrapped around her "I think we should let them miss school tomorrow, after everything I think they could use a good rest" ken said earning agreements from the others. After quietly showing everyone out Melissa returned to the entrance of the living room and smiled "so how long till scott and stiles figure out they like each other?" linden asked pulling the women into a hug, she chuckled "I think they already know. The question is, how long till they tell us" she said, linden nodded "how long till they figure out about us?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek "we already know" a voice called out, making both adults jump, they found scott raising his head slightly "we figured it out months ago" they watched as he lay his head down and pulled the smaller boy closer to him "yeah, you guys are so sneaky, the girls saw you at the movies last week" stiles added as he moved in closer to the pair, chasing the warmth "how about you all shut up. We all know who is dating who." Jackson grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head, not seeming to realize he just implied "yeah, we also know about you guys and liam, how you guys.." malia was cut off by a hand being placed over her mouth "good night malia" hayden growled pulling the girl down with her.

Melissa and linden raised a brow in unison "something you want to tell us boys?" they asked, only to earn fake snoring from stiles and scott and a groan from liam "fine. We'll talk about this later" Melissa said turning off the hallway light before heading upstairs, linden following after her "and no sex tonight, it was very awkward the last time we stayed over" Isaac shouted up after the adults, a loud thud of a door slamming was the only answer they received. "dude that's out parents, your parents. Gross" scott groaned, giving a light kick to his pack brother Isaac who just laughed.

He wasn't able to get the image out of his head "yeah man not cool" stiles agreed though he was happy for his dad and scotts mom. They were awesome together. Liam growled "shut up and sleep" he smacked both boys before sinking back down to sleep.


End file.
